Coffee Beans
by AkAtSuKi-SaKuRa-ChAn
Summary: Edward felt ashamed as Roy gazed at him... he hated lying to him but... he loved him too much to tell him the truth Royed AU semi-HS ON HIATUS!
1. An Abrupt Meeting!

Me: Hello, AkAtSuKi-SaKuRa-ChAn here and up with another story (yea, I know, no need for applause)

Roy: No need is right, why bother?!

Me: I don't know what you're talking about -slams giant boulder over Roy's head- and neither do you –grin's evilly-

Winry: -leans to Ed- she's lost it.

Ed: -leans to Winry- "lost it"! Has she ever had it?

Al: good point.

Winry: -nod's head-

Me: -turns head and glared missiles at them- OI, YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!!!!!!!

All of them: NO MA'AM!!!!!!!

Me: good, now, here's you're scripts-hands out scripts- now, -turns to Roy-, ROY, GET OFF THE FLOOR!!!!!

Roy: ouch... where am I? –Blinks, sits up and rubs head-

Me: ok, Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own FMA, but this plot is mine so nah-nah fma lawyers –pulls a face at the lawyers- OH, also, I would really love to know if anyone can give me a link or something like that to me for the fma movie, I can't find it anywhere! The net, the stores, NO. WHERE! –Clears throat- so, if you think my sanity should stay in tact and do have a way to let me watch it; **please don't hesitate to do so!!!!!! **–Cough cough-anyway, on with the story :D

-----------------------------------------------

"_NEE-SAN, NEE-SAN, HELP ME!!!!!!!!" _

_Ed's head whipped around to see his younger brother being sucked into big, heavy decorated stone doors, reaching out for him with his right hand, a frantically distressed look on his face, fear etched into every part of his young facial features._

"_NO, AL!!!!!!" Ed screamed as he reached for Al's hand he tried to move closer, but as his leg was being broken down he couldn't move and so stuck with franticly reaching out for his younger sibling._

_An almost disgusting pain shot up and down his now stump of a leg, he screamed but didn't give up on reaching for his brother._

"_NEE-SAN, EDWARD!!!!!!!" Al's screams filled the cellar room as the same light that took Ed's leg began to creep up his outstretched arm. "HELP MEEEE!!!!"_

_His arm disappeared and he let out a painful blood curdling scream and Ed winced._

_Trying to ignore the pain he reached out with the other hand, which was no better. The light came creeping up his neck; he could feel his human body disappearing more and more. The only thing telling him that he was still alive was the excruciating pain, his brother's screams and cry's and the sound of his blood roaring past his eardrums._

_The light began to make it across the bridge of his nose and ran along his forehead and cheeks._

_Finally, Al knew it was the end but Ed stayed frantic and afraid, it was his fault, after all._

_Al disappeared and the door's slammed shut leaving Ed in a pool of his own blood and misery._

"_AL-AL- ALPHONSE!!!!!!!!" Ed screamed where Al used to be and clutched his stump of a leg to try and stop the blood that was pooling onto the floor in massive quantities._

"_Damn... damn, I screwed up, al!" his severe blood loss finally striking him like a ton of brick's making him weak, he let go of his wound and began to close his eye's as he lay down to die._

'_G-gomen... al-alphonse...' his eyes slowly closed, leaving him in pitch black darkness._

'_Al...'_

"NEE-SANNNNNNN, GET UP, YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!!!!"

Edward Elric's eyes snapped open as he sat bolt upright, his bed clothes falling to his skinny hips. _'Another weird dream, man, my imagination really can run.' _

Still shaking he ran his hand through his thick head of messy, long blond hair. He sighed. Good thing it was only a dream.

He got out of bed and walked down stairs, blinking to try to adjust to the sudden brightness of the kitchen.

Al stood in front of the cooker finishing cooking their breakfasts. Ed smiled, _'good, all of him still there'._

"Heya nee-san, mighty weird dream you were having, you should have seen yourself, thrashing around like a fish out of water" Al laughed and Ed snorted as he sat on his chair.

"Yea, yea, it's so funny that I have pant wetting dreams"

"Are you implying you wet you're pants!!??"

"I didn't say that did I?"

"Yea, but you implied it!"

"Did not"

"Did so!"

"Did Not!!"

"Did So!!"

"_Did Not!!!!"_

Al smirked "Did not!"

"Did so- rrrrrrgh, screw you Al!" Edward snarled and snatched his food.

Al laughed "hahahaha, EDDY-NEE-SAN WET HIS PANTS!!!!" Al squealed as he ran around the kitchen trying to get away from Ed's swinging fork!

"rgh, lill' brudas!" Ed snarled, a mouth full of Al's scrambled eggs, muffling his words.

When Ed finished the eggs he ran upstairs and got dressed into his usual clothes which consisted of; a tight short sleeved, black t-shirt, a pair of tight black trousers, big black and red boots and also, a red hoodie that went past his hips. Lastly (and since he was in a rush as it was) he tied his shoulder-blade length golden hair into a high ponytail, he could change it when he got to school.

Ed glanced at himself and frowned _'...oh well' _he thought as he turned, grabbed his bag and key's and ran out the door.

"Damnit! Why is there something as 'Morning Detention' I mean, **6 am** is too early to go to school at!!!!" Ed cursed to himself as he ran faster.

---------------------------

Ed burst into the detention room panting and leaning over his legs with his hands on his knees.

The contance of the classroom sniggered as the minder of the classroom scolded Edward's lateness.

"You're late Elric!" the teacher hissed.

"I think I know that sir!" Ed hissed back bitterly as he took a seat at the very back of the classroom. The class began to snigger and laugh. "Alright we all know Edward here is a comedian, back to work!" the teacher hissed and the class fell dead silent.

'_Geese, I already hate today' _he thought to himself as he was given his punishment work.

----------------------

The bell that signaled the end of morning detention chimed and the door jam to get out was pretty big. Ed sighed as he glanced at the rushed teens jam-packed in the door frame, there was an extra hour before school _actually_started which gave the student's time to do what ever they wanted, Ed had decided to pay a visit to the library, and read over the collage books they had there.

Finally, when he managed to squeeze through a gap between two students (thanks to his small body) he took the short walk to the library, as he walked in he collided with a larger body, knocking them both down on there asses.

Ed rubbed his back-side and hissed "watch it-!!" he blinked as he glanced at the latter.

He had never seen him around; perhaps he worked at the library. A newbie? Ed blinked to get a better look. He had short, messy, caracole black hair that fell over his eyes. Mysterious coal-black eyes glared at Edward and a firm frown on his ivory white facial features.

"Watch it yourself jackass!" The older boy spat as he got up. Not bothering to help Ed up "It's as much you're fault as it is mine!"

Ed was taken aback "sheesh, take it easy there" Edward said as he got up too "Didn't mean to wind you up!"

He saw two or three books scattered on the floor that belonged to the black haired boy. Swallowing his pride he went over and bent down to pick up the books. One of the boy's books caught Ed's eye.

"Hey" Ed said, standing up and holding out the book a smile on his face, trying to repair the already shattered first impression. "You like this book?" he asked as he handed him the other books.

"Yea, so?" the other boy muttered, still in a foul mood.

"You have very good taste in books, I've read it before, and it's an awesome read!" Ed said handing that book to him.

"Really? I've only really read the first chapter, it's sorta confusing" the black-haired boy flipped over to the blurb and back to the front.

Ed laughed and scratched the back of his head "Yea, the same thing for me, things are explained more along the way, anyway yea, it's really good!" Ed laughed.

Ed's laughter slowly faded.

Silence.

"Well..." Ed said slowly glancing around trying to think of what to say next.

"Edward..." The other boy looked form his book.

"Huh?"

"That's my name; Edward Elric" Ed said smiling.

"Alright, Ed, I'm Roy Mustang" Roy held out his hand to Ed a smirk on his face.

"Cool! See ya then, Roy" Ed said shaking his hand, turning and running up the library stairs.

Roy then shouted up to Ed "Don't run into anyone on the way!!!"

He herd Ed stop and snort, leaning his head over to banister he yelled "Hey! It's as much you're fault as it is mine!!!!" and then ran into the library.

Roy chuckled and turned to walk away _'what an interesting kid'_ and excited the library.

Ed smirked as he sat down with a collage German book.

'_Maybe today is starting to turn around'_

--------------------------------

Me: -sighs- finished, phew, my first RoyxEd-EdxRoy Sean didn't last very long -sweatdrops- I got lazy at the end, sorry.

Ed: Why me?

Envy: 'cose you're kawaii 3 –glomp-

Me: oh yea, a little warning for the next chappie, there's extreme OCC-ness but oh well :D

Roy: well thank-god that's over –sighs-

Ed: -extremely scared- help me! I'm being molested!

Winry: Am I in the next chappie?

Me: Yes :D so'z the others.

_A SNEEK PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPPIE_

_Roy laughed as the duo walked out of the classroom._

"'_Puff boy'!? Where'd you get that nickname?" Roy asked, calming his laughs._

"_Yea, yea, laugh all ya wanna, there are plenty more of them!" Ed muttered looking away._

"_Plenty more of what?" Roy asked, by now he had stopped laughing but was still smirking._

"_Nicknames that came from nowhere and stuck like glue!" Ed sighed scratching hid head stressfully!_

"_Example of which is...?" Roy said, leaning closer._

"_Well," Ed started "There's Puff-Boy, as you already know, Shortie, Blondie, Bean-boy,"_

_Roy laughed "Anymore?"_

_Edward shuddered "Yes,"_

"_What is it?"_

"_It's horrid!" "The unspeakable!" Roy laughed at this "Say it now, or forever hold you're peace!" He cried, waving his arm's in the air._

"_It's-!" a voice interrupted him mid-sentence screeching._

"_CHIBI-SUKE!!!!!!!"_

_Ed sighed, "That!"_


	2. Meet the friends

Me: Hello my adoring audience –blow's kiss- I'm back, and with a new chappie XD

Ed, Winry, Envy, Al and Roy: -sarcastic- yaaay.

Me: oh shut up and do what I paid you to do! –Hands out scripts- act!

Ed: hey, wait, I wasn't paid!

Me: -nervous- uhhhhh, yes you were –laughs nervously! - Oh, for the reader who asked how old are Ed and Roy? That's easy! Ed is 16 and Roy is 17, thank you for you're help with the movie, I'm happy people want my sanity to stay in tact –hugs for good reviewers!- yea, I already tried youtube and could only find spoof's so, I'm getting my brother to find it in limewire, thank you anyway!

Al: oh dear, THAT REMINDS ME!!!!! –Hit's me over the head- disclaimer! Don't forget the disclaimer!

Me: ouch –sarcastically- thanks for the heads up! _DICLAIMER; I (unfortunately) don't own fma, but I do own this story plot so nah-nah –pull face at lawyers-_

Winry: Ok, let's roll!

Me: p.s, PenArtist10000, when you said; "It's really interesting and kinda stupid in parts, but pretty good." Did you mean my story or the movie?

Ed: but wait! We were paid!?!? Why wasn't I told about this, HEY!!!!!

----------------------------------------------

The bell that signaled the start of school chimed and since Ed was in the library next to the schoolhe could here it loud and clear.

Ed sighed as he closed his book and got up off the bean chair he had gotten so comfortable on. He really wanted to skip school but if the librarian caught him here in school hours she would bring him down to the school herself, been there, done that, got the detention. Not. Fun!

He returned the book to its original place and departed from the library.

That older boy he had seen earlier that morning, Roy, was on his mind, would he ever see him again? That was the trouble with the school he went to, you could ware your own clothes, he didn't know weather Roy was a student, teacher, librarian or just a passerby.

Ed sighed, maybe if he stopped thinking about it, it would come to him. Something familiar caught his eye as he was about to cross the road. Al was walking with Winry chatting away.

Ed smiled as he saw a familiar blush crept onto his younger sibling's cheeks. Winry was teasing him again.

He felt sorry for Al, he was pretty good looking for a kid (Just turned 15) but being flirtatious was a gift that he tragically did not have. He was always such a sheep in front of Winry, and everyone knew, he had, had a crush on her since, for ever!

Ed quickly snuck up closed to them, a sly grin fixed on his features, and boy oh boy was Al going to be teased when they got home! Ed sniggered.

Al handed Winry something, a sheet of paper with a sad look on his face.

Winry took the page and glanced at Al quizzically. Ed couldn't hear what they were saying but he could read lips, so, he put his great skill to use.

Winry asked "What's this Al-kun?"

Al glanced to the ground "The results to my last English report!" Ed gasped, pity filling the pit of his stomach!

Al was dyslexic, He always got letters and numbers mixed up, which made him fail almost all of his English tests and reports. _'Oh god, please say he at least got a pass!_' Ed prayed not tearing his eye's from the seen in front of him.

Winry glanced at the result and gasped "Alphonse-kun! I'm so sorry!" Winry whispered hugging Al.

Ed sighed _'a fail!'_ he glanced at the hugging duo and sighed. He decided to stop watching them and go in the side entrance in stead of the front where Al and Winry were.

He walked along and sighed, _'poo_r _Al, he's probably too ashamed to show me' _another knot of guilt formed in the pit of his stomach.

So once again, as he was lost in thought he bumped into some one. "Gah, gomen! I should have looked at where I was- wha, ROY!?!?" looking up he saw the familiar boy looking down at him with an amused look on his face.

"Hi," Roy smiled as Ed backed up. "I do believe we keep bumping into each other, is this fate?" He smirked as Ed blushed with embarrassment. "Gomen..." Ed muttered looking away.

"You go to this school?" Roy asked, trying to change the subject. "Duh! I wouldn't be here otherwise" Ed said. Roy chuckled "good point! Well, I'm new here, obviously, so I guess you're my first friend"

Ed blinked then grinned "I'm honored, Sir Roy Mustang!"

The duo laughed for a while but as the corridor's started to fill up they stopped, but whenever they glanced at each other they cracked up laughing (A/N: ZOMG! IT'S A MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN!!!!!!-cough, cough- sorry, continue).

Ed then perked up "Can I see your schedule?" Roy glanced at the younger boy. He rummaged through is bag and brought out his homework journal. "Here, what do you want it for?" he gave it to Ed who flipped to the front pages where his schedule was.

Ed scanned his eyes down the schedule and sighed a sad look on his face. "What?" Roy asked, leaning over Ed's shoulder to see what was wrong. "We only have one class together, and that's honor's German **(1)**" Ed frowned and handed the journal back to Roy.

"Ooooooh, you do _honor's German_ do you now smartie-pant's" Roy smiled as he watched the petit boy swell with pride. "Yup, I'm doing _all honors _this year" he grinned and Roy chuckled.

"All honors, sheesh, you must have gotten really good junior cert **(2)** results,"

"Yup, full marks as a matter of fact!" Ed said.

Looking down at his watch Ed gaped. "Uuuuuhhhhh, I gotta go to my class, see ya then!" Ed turned and ran to his locker. As he closed his locker he saw a pair of eye's boring into his own making him jump in surprise.

Blinking he hissed "Winry-chan, what the hell! Trying to kill me are ya?!" Glaring back at him Winry snorted. "Al had to walk to school all by himself this morning! Where the hell were you!?" Winry hissed, opining her own locker and grabbing her book's, putting them into her bag and slamming the locker door closed.

An anger vein popped on the side of Ed's head "calm down Winry, He's _dyslexic _not _dysfunction_ sheesh, you're acting like he's a little kid, he's only a year younger then you!" he turned and began to walk, Winry catching up with him. "Hey! You saying I'm overprotective?!" she spat.

"Did I say that?" He asked scowling at Winry.

"No but-"

"There, no!"

"-But you implied it!"

Ed turned and glared, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Jesus Christ! You're just like Al! I didn't fuckin' imply anything!!!!!!" he turned and marched off. Winry growled _'jerk!'_ and walked off the other way.

----------------------------------------------

The first two classes passed by in a flash, mainly because Ed slept right through them both.

His third class was German. He would see Roy there too. He sighed as he took his seat in the German class. The teacher Introduced Roy to the class and he sat down near the back with a lazy gaze in his eyes. Edward's smirk caught Roy's attention and he smirked back.

The class was extremely boring, until half way through class when a small folded paper note plopped in front of Ed's vision. Glancing around he opened it out and after making sure no one was looking he glanced down at the note and almost burst out laughing.

The note was from Roy (obviously) and had a chibi drawn on it, a chibi of there teacher drawn in the weirdest way possible, she had a granny dress and a moustache and huge spectacles. There was a speech bubble over her saying; I'm a freak, love meeeee!

Their teacher noticed a quiet snigger coming from the elder Elric and asked "Is there something you would like to share with the class Elric-san?"

Ed looked up and blinked "Ehhhh, no ma'am!?"

"Good," she said "then shut up and listen!"

As soon as the teacher turned away Ed scribbled back; WTF man!? Cool drawing though, looks just like her, lol!

He quietly folded the page and passed it back to Roy.

The rest of the class was spent passing notes back and fourth. Finally the lunch bell chimed and everyone ran out the door trying to get out before the door jam.

Ed and Roy were, unfortunately, caught up in the door jam and they tried to struggle there way out. Ed was shoved hard and slammed against a huge boy who stumbled and glared at Ed, thinking he had done it on purpose!!

"Oi!!! Watch where you're going _puff-boy_** (3)**!!!" the rest of the class laughed and Ed growled.

Roy laughed as the duo walked out of the classroom.

"'Puff boy'!? Where'd you get that nickname?" Roy asked, calming his laughs.

"Yea, yea, laugh all ya wanna, there are plenty more of them!" Ed muttered looking away.

"Plenty more of what?" Roy asked, by now he had stopped laughing but was still smirking.

"Nicknames that came from nowhere and stuck like glue!" Ed sighed scratching hid head stressfully!

"Example of which is...?" Roy said, leaning closer.

"Well," Ed started "There's Puff-Boy, as you already know, Shortie, Blondie, Bean-boy,"

Roy laughed "Anymore?"

Edward shuddered "Yes,"

"What is it?"

"It's horrid!" "The unspeakable!" Roy laughed at this "Say it now, or forever hold you're peace!" He cried, waving his arm's in the air.

"It's-!" a voice interrupted him mid-sentence screeching.

"CHIBI-SUKE!!!!!!!"

Ed sighed, "That!"

A pair of arms threw themselves around Ed's neck almost making him fall over as that persons weight was being pushed on top of his.

Ed cried out in surprise and Roy sweatdroped at the boy on top of Ed glomping him... at least; he thought it was a guy, hard to tell without hearing his... hers... its voice!!!

The thing (what Roy was sure was a hermaphrodite!) was wearing a purple belly top, a pair of black peddle-pusher trousers and a pair of black sandals (A/N: note that it is _winter_ at the time!) his long, palm-tree like hair was forest green and extremely untamed, long and loose!

He had a pouty look on his face as Ed tore him away. "Envy! What the hell are you trying to do, put my back out!?" he hissed and the boy (now known as Envy) whimpered. "Your so cruel Eddo-chan, Winry-kun's reeeeealy pissed off and I think it's you're fault!"

Roy (who had miraculously disappeared in the duration of the conversation) tried to make himself noticed by coughing into his fist to get Ed's attention.

Instead he got Envy's.

Envy turned around and glanced Roy up and down, then, turning to Edward he asked "Hey, Chibi-suke, who's the beef-cake?"

"ENVY!!!!!!!" Ed hissed and wholloped him over the head, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Roy blinked once, twice, three times... What the crap!? He didn't just call him a... beef-cake??! He didn't even know him, he could see why people started calling him puff-boy, his friend was obviously gay!

"Sorry Roy, Envy is gay!" Ed muttered, glaring nuclear missiles at Envy, who was clutching his head and whimpering.

Roy laughed "I gathered that much."

Envy smiled and walked to Roy, again. This time he held out his hand and said "Hi, I'm Envy, never seen you around before, you a newbie?" Roy blinked then smiled and shock envy's hand. "Roy, yea, I'm new here, I'm Ed's friend."

Envy cocked an eyebrow "Really now, well, I'm Ed's gay lover!"

Another smack over the head made Envy yelp. "_Envyyyyyy! Stop spouting lies!_" Ed snarled and started chasing him around the hall until a teacher caught them and told them off. The duo trooped back to Roy as he tried to stiffer laughter.

"Anyway," Envy said turning to both of them "Lunch. Now, I'm starving!"

"Ok, I can introduce you to the group then." Edward said glancing up at Roy, god, he was so much taller then Ed!

Roy raised an eyebrow "There are more of you?" Ed and Envy both laughed "Yes and there just as bad as Envy-kun." Ed said and walked with Envy, Roy trailing behind

--------------------------------

They had just gotten their lunch from the cafeteria when Roy asked "Where'll we eat?"

Envy turned his head and smirked "Where we usually eat." Roy blinked and followed after them.

"So, Roy, where did you come from before coming here, your accent is sorta strange, no offence or anything, just I've never heard it before around here?" Envy asked turning so he was walking backwards (Ed was watching out for him).

Roy smiled "I'm from Ireland and the same thing with you Americans and you're accents" Ed turned around "Really, Ireland? Awesome!" Ed laughed "I was there before, it's really cold!" Roy laughed.

"I think I know that!" he said smiling and Ed laughed sheepishly.

"Well, here we are." Envy said, pointing at something across the field. A tree... a huge tree! It was wide, thick and short, perfect for sitting-in-and not getting stuck in.

The threesome walked towards the tree. Just when they were underneath it Ed said "Jeeze, it looks like no one's here yet."

Just as he was saying that a wrench fell from the tree and straight on top of Ed's head. It bounced of Ed's head and fell with a clatter to the grassy ground.

Ed let out a squeal and clutched his head. Envy sighed as Roy gaped "maybe there are some here" he muttered as someone jumped down from the tree.

"Wha- WINRY that could have given me brain damage, what the hell were you thinking?!?!?!" Ed spat at the female who had just come down the tree.

Roy backed a few paces away from the girl. She had bleach blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail that went down to her waist. She had static blue eyes and creamy white skin. She was wearing a black tank top, a pair of extremely baggy purple jeans and purple converse.

"Opsie, I'm, sowie Edo-chan, I was tossing lill wrenchie here and it accidentally slipped my grasp when you _just so happened_ to be under the tree, I'm so sowie" she blinked innocently putting on a kiddie voice. Envy snorted trying to hold back laughter and Ed twitched.

Ed sighed "Bitch."

She giggled "love you too!"

"SORRY WE'RE LATE NEE-SAN!!!!" everyone turned around to see two younger boys running up to them. Roy noted one of them resembled Ed except for the fact his hair was darker, probably a younger sibling.

"Heya Al, Wrath, s'ok we just got here too" Ed said, running up to the younger boys and greeting them. He caught sight of Roy glancing around and gasped.

"Oh yea, how rude of me, sorry Roy!" He walked up to Roy and turned around to face the entire group and said "Roy, this is Winry," he pointed to the blonde female who waved and smiled.

"This is Wrath," he then pointed to the younger boy beside Winry. He had long black hair that went past his waist and covered half of his face. He wore a red shirt, a pair of black jeans and black vans.

"Hey" Wrath said and smiled slightly.

"Finally," Ed said gesturing to the boy who looked a lot like him "This is Alphonse, my little brother" the boy had long coffee brow hair, also tied up in a high ponytail. He had chocolate brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore a black shirt with the linkin park signature on it. He also wore blue jeans and black boots, like Edwards.

"h-hi" he muttered shyly smiling at him.

"Everyone, this is Roy!" Envy butted in grinning broadly.

"Hi!" he smiled. Ed pulled himself up into the tree as did Envy, getting the highest branches then there was Al, Winry and Wrath on the second highest. So Roy took the next branch.

-----------------------------

The group had finished there lunch and began to split up to go to classes.

Winry and Envy were in the same class so they when off as soon as they finished. Wrath and Al soon followed afterward.

There was dead silence between to duo

"Soooooo..." Ed muttered then he had an idea "Roy, give me your journal again."

So he did. Ed glanced at the schedule then said "well, we've got different classes in the same place; I'll show you where to go!" he closed his journal and handed it back to him who stuck it back in his bag.

The two of them walked in silence. They do that a lot. Roy, then, decided to break that silence "So, your friends are really, really weird, you know that?" Ed laughed.

"Yea, I sorta have to live with them!"

Roy chuckled. "But," he glanced down at the petite boy. His side fringes covering over his face.

"Huh?"

But, I wouldn't have them any other way!" he glanced up at Roy who's heart skipped a beat

"...And you're just as weird as them, well, maybe not Envy, by the way, is he really your lover?"

Ed twitched "Mustaaaaaaang,"

"Oops" _'I said something wrong there, didn't I?'_

"YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!"

'_Ok, I defiantly said something wrong there!'_

------------------------------------------------------------

Me: phew, finished, finally poor Edo-kun.

Ed: yea-yea, I'm not forgetting that you didn't pay me!

Winry: coolie, I rock, you really didn't introduces us properly, you got lazy again, didn't you –glares at me-

Me: heeheeheeshutupheeheehee!!!!

Roy: lazy ass!

Me: hey, it's a disease, I can't help it!!!!

Al: anyway you have some things to explain A.S.C-Sama!

Me: wha- oh yea!

**(1): the school is split up into two systems, Honor and pass. It depends on how well you score in the end of year test, if you get a B up, you're in Honors, if you get a C downwards you're in pass. In the honor's class you do things a lot harder then pass and get it done quicker, in pass you go slower and learn as much as you can.**

**(2): the junior certificate is a test taken in your third year of secondary (see my profile for details) it's a test that helps figure out weather you're in pass or honors. It also helps to figure out what collage you're going to be able to go to.**

**(3): puff is a way of calling someone gay.**

Phew, I can't give you the sneak preview of the next chappie-

Ed: awww, why? We worked so hard on that sneak preview, please; if you put one for each chappie then you don't have to pay-

Me: YOU GOTTA DEAL!!!!!

_SNEEK PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPPIE_

_Ed walked as Roy tried to catch up._

"_Wait, who was that?" Roy, gesturing to Ed's phone. "Oh, that was tucker-san, a friend of mine, he asked me to pick up his daughter from school, he's stuck in work so he can't pick her up, so he asked me to do it!" Ed said and continued to walk._

"_Can I come?"_

_Ed turned "Eh?" Roy sighed "I'll come with you." Ed blinked "Oh, Ok."_

_The duo walked side by side. Roy was quite enjoying himself, he got to walk home with him. Roy's friends always used to say to him that he wasn't 100 gay, but he wasn't 100 straight either._

_And besides, he was soooooo cute, how could he not like him._

_They walked to the primary school and stopped at the gate leading into the primary school._

"_So," Roy said, glancing down at the smaller boy "what's the little girl's name?"_

"_Nina-chan, she's 5 and soooooo cute!" Ed laughed. They then heard the bell on the primary school chime and the little ones began to swarm out in groups of four and five. _

_It was just then that Roy noticed that it was an all girl's primary school (judging by the lack of any boys around and in uniform)_

_Ed grabbed Roy's writs and pulled him past the 6__th__ class girl and made his was passed the senior area and went to the junior area._

_The junior infants were just coming out. "Here, she comes out from school here; we'll wait for her here." Edward said, letting go of Roy's writs._

"_Ok" he mumbled, wondering what to think of the situation. He didn't even know this girl, yet he was helping out with her. He guessed it was just the fact that Ed was there that he went._

'_Oh well, the kid can't be that bad' he thought._

_And oh how wrong he was!_

-----------------------------------------------

Me: urgh, there, I added another day of waiting on, happy?

Ed: yup!

Winry: man that was short.

Me: yea, I know, but hello, I don't want to spoil it for the rea-

Roy, Al, Ed, Envy and Winry: you got lazy again, didn't you?

Me:-laughs nervously-

Everyone: I knew it!

Me: ha-ha, anyway, I worked reeeally hard on this chapter, so, if it's not much to ask for, could I please get more reviews?! I wanna know exactly what you think of the story, who'll be the side pairings, ect. Should I make my chapters long (and take a while to post them up), or short (and post them up quicker!), your choice.

Winry: -mumbles- review junkie!

Me: shut up Winry, anyway, bye my adoring fans –blow's kiss-


	3. Enter Nina

Me: hioooooo people's! Thank-you, you guy's rock! –Hands out cookies and pie! - PenArtist10000 thanks, I was rather puzzled by that, thanks anyway! Oh yea, thanks for reminding me, I forgot which was older brother, I think It's nii-san, thanks for the heads up Paon (I would have continued to call Ed a girl if you hadn't told me!) I'm also confused on who should be with Al, so, I'm asking you in the audience to vote!

Ed: oh crap, run Al!

Al: this isn't gonna end very pretty!

Winry: -sigh- I don't care anymore –curls up in emo corner-

Ed: -leans to me- she's all sad coz' one of the reviewer said they didn't like her!

Me: -blinks- ah! Ok, hey, how'd you get into my profile!?

Winry: -mumbles- I read it over your shoulder –emo sigh-

Envy: ... ANYWHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Me: yes, anywho, so far the votes are: AlxMartel: 1, AlxWinry: 0 (well, in all fairness, I really didn't tell anyone to vote yet!)

Roy: -walks in- can we start yet, I'm bored.

Wrath: not until the disclaimer is done!

Me: ok, thanks Wrath, _DICLAIMER; I (unfortunately) don't own fma, but I do own this story plot so nah-nah –pull face at lawyers-. _-Hands scripts out- lets roll!?

Ed: that sounded more like a question!

Me: shut up! LET US BEGIN!!!!!

Al, Envy, Roy, Ed and Wrath: weirdo!

Winry: -emo sigh-

---------------------------------------------------

Ed settled down in his seat, he was in history class, the most boring class ever! He didn't really care, at least he didn't have to walk to class alone, he always had to before, now he had Roy... Roooooooooy! Ah! That name never got old!

The teacher entered the room a firm frown placed on his features. Ed swallowed, he hated Ed, almost all the bad notes he got in his journal were from him, and he scared the shit out of the whole school, even the teachers!

And of course, he decided to pick on Ed.

As soon as the class started and everyone sat down he said in his menacingly low voice that sent shudders down all of the students' spines "Alright, we'll pick up where we finished off yesterday. Elric, you read!"

Ed gulped and opened up his book. The bad thing about reading out in Mr. McDermott's (their teacher) class. He would make them stand up and read with everyone staring at them, and if they made a mistake, he would make them read it again. That was what I meant when I said he was gonna pick on Ed.

He stood up and held the book out in front of him when he heard someone say "hey, Elric's actually _taller _then us!" the whole class burst into laughter and Ed went red with embarrassment. Not his fault he was short!

"Alright kids, settle down!" Mr. McDermott spat and everyone was instantly silent. "Elric, you may begin!"

Edward spoke out loudly and clearly making sure not to leave something out.

"Alright, siddown' Elric" Paddy-Mac (A/N: his name is Patrick and all the students call him Paddy-Mac behind his back!) snapped and Ed quickly sat down.

The teacher's eyes scanned the room and everything fell silent. "Alright," he said, holding out his textbook. "I want you all to take something down.

All was going well so far, he hadn't blown up at anyone yet, that was a good sign. _'Must have a hot date tonight' _Ed thought as he took out his pen and began to scribble down what was on the white board.

--------------------------------------------

Ed stretched as he walked out of the Last class of the day what a relief it was over, stupid school!

He began to walk to the lockers, just as he reached them, a hand patted him on the back of the shoulder and a voice from behind him said "Heya Edo-kun! How was class!?"

Ed turned to see the person "Oh, hi Winry-chan! Please, don't get me started with school, boring with a lot of homework! You?" Winry giggled as she let down her hair from the red clip that held it up (she had to put it up for Home Ec.) and pulled it back into a ponytail.

"I really can't complain, I only have one honors, the other classes give little to no homework! Sucks to be you eh?" she smiled and he sighed.

Anyway," she caught his head in a nuggy "Hey wha-!" he yelled as he tried to squirm from her grasp, no avail.

"Sooooooo, eddo-chan, who's this _Roy-Boy-Toy_ you found eh, can I have one!?" she said giving him a nuggy making him shriek in pain. "GET OFF WINRY!!!!!" he finally broke free rubbing his head and glaring. Winry laughed "I'm kidding, Al and I are going to walk home together, you're going to the library, right?" "Huh- yea." "Good, I'm not going to let Al walk all on his own." "Over-protective-bitch!"

She stuck out her tongue and glanced at her watch. "Oh, gotta go, see ya Eddo-kun!!!" she turned, and ran leaving Ed with a sore head and a high temper.

'_Jeeze, I've know her for 14 years yet she still confuses me!!!!' _ Ed sighed and put some books in his locker. He began the short walk to the library. He sighed, _'Roy-Boy-Toy eh?' _he chuckled at the new nickname.

He heard his name being called which snapped him away from his thoughts. Turning around to se who it was he smirked _'speak of the devil!' _ He thought as Roy ran up to him "hi Roy, how was your classes?" Ed asked as Roy caught up with him.

"nict so gut!" Ed laughed "why 'not so good'?" (A/N: nict so gut is not so good in German!) Ed asked and Roy sighed. "All the teachers are weird, and I think one of them was coming on to me!" Ed snorted with laughter "that was Mr. Walsh right?"

"Yea,"

Ed laughed "yea, he's such a perv, he's like that to everyone, and he thought I was a girl when he first saw me! Then he started hitting on me, later to find out that one; I was a boy and two; I was his student!" Roy laughed

The moment was broken when Ed's mobile phone started to vibrate in his pocket, scaring the living daylights out of him.

He pulled it out and looked at the caller id. "Uuuuuh, sorry, I gotta take this!" Ed said frantically and Roy nodded.

He turned his back to Roy and pressed the green phone. He put it up to his ear and said "hey, what's wrong, is everything alright!?" he asked, a worried tint to his voice.

Roy stood and watched him talk on the phone. Without him even knowing his heart pace had speed up. The sight was breath taking. Ed's worried expression on his feline like features, his golden eyes, his tanned soft looking skin and his even softer more sleek lustrous blonde locks that flowed with the wind.

"Hey, earth to Roy, do you read!?" Roy's thoughts then shattered as the petite boy pulled him back down to earth. "Huh wha...?" he blinked "oh, sorry."

Ed sniggered "no problem," He then said "look, I gotta go now! This is really important" he turned on his heel and began to run!

Roy blinked again "huh, hang on wait!" he said, running after him.

Ed walked as Roy tried to catch up.

"Wait, who was that?" Roy said, gesturing to Ed's phone. "Oh, that was Tucker-san, a friend of mine, he asked me to pick up his daughter from school, he's stuck in work and he can't pick her up, so he asked me to do it!" Ed said and continued to walk.

"Can I come?"

Ed turned "Eh?" Roy sighed "I'll come with you." Ed blinked "Oh, Ok."

The duo walked side by side. Roy was quite enjoying himself; he got to walk home with him. Roy's friends always used to say to him that he wasn't 100 percent gay, but he wasn't 100 percent straight either.

And besides, he was soooooo cute, how could he not like him.

They walked to the primary school and stopped at the gate leading into the primary school.

"So," Roy said, glancing down at the smaller boy "what's the little girl's name?"

"Nina-chan, she's 5 and soooooo cute!" Ed laughed. They then heard the bell on the primary school chime and the little ones began to swarm out in groups of four and five.

It was just then that Roy noticed that it was an all girl's primary school (judging by the lack of any boys around and in uniform)

Ed grabbed Roy's writs and pulled him past the 6th class girl and made his was passed the senior area and went to the junior area.

The junior infants were just coming out. "Here, she comes out from school here; we'll wait for her here." Edward said, letting go of Roy's writs.

"Ok" he mumbled, wondering what to think of the situation. He didn't even know this girl, yet he was helping out with her. He guessed it was just the fact that Ed was there that he went.

'_Oh well, the kid can't be that bad'_ he thought.

And oh how wrong he was!

"EDWARD NII-CHAN!!!!!" a small girl squealed, flinging herself on top of him. The small girl was indeed Nina and was terribly cute. She was wearing the school uniform (which consisted of a navy cardigan a navy pinafore a bright blue button up shirt and a fake navy tie.) she had huge blue eyes and very long brown hair tied in two plats.

"Heya Nina-chan! Your daddy asked me to pick you up 'cause he's very busy, ok?" Ed said, settling the small five-year-old on the ground and she smiled from ear to ear. "Yup," she said and Ed smiled "good!"

"Oh yea," Ed then turned to Roy with Nina in his arms, balancing her off his hip. "Nina-chan, this is Roy, he's my friend and he's going to stay with us while we go to your place." The small girl blinked and Roy smiled sheepishly.

Ed put the small girl down and said "well, I've gotta call Tucker-san to tell him we've got Nina and to ask if it's alright to bring a friend along, It won't take long." He walked a few paces back, dialed the number into his phone and turned his back to them.

There was silence between the two as they heard Ed say "hey, Tucker-san."

Roy then broke the silence "soooooo-!" "Are you Edo-nii-chan's boyfriend?"

Roy choked at the sudden question "wha-?!"

"Are. You. Edo-Nii-Chan's. Boyfriend?! Are you deaf?" the small girl frowned as did Roy.

"No!" he spat, knowing he was not going to get along with this girl.

"Good, then stay away from him, he's mine!" Roy snorted. "Heh?" he said "you heard me." She said, folding her arms and looking away.

"But there's an eleven-year-difference between you two." "Shut up!"

"Sorry I took so long," Ed's voice broke the earlier conversation "Roy, you can come along with us."

Smirking at the little girl he said "Cool!" but she ran up to Ed and asked him to pick her up.

A droplet fell onto Edwards's nose and he glanced up at the sky. His eyes widened "Oh crap, rain!!!"

Nina gasped "ooooooh, nii-chan said a bad word!" she said, hearing what he had just said.

Roy blinked and said "what's wrong Ed, can't take a little rain?"

"No," Ed began to look around. "It's not me, it's Ni-!" Before he could finish what he was saying it began to downpour on top of their heads and Nina let out the loudest shriek known to man!

Roy clutched his ears in agony and Ed grimaced "hurry, we gotta go now!!!" Ed snapped and the threesome began to leg it through the rain. It was now that Roy realized how close Nina's house was to the school, much to there relief.

Ed lifted the flower pot in front of the front door and took out the key. He quickly unlocked the door and the three of them ran inside, Runners, School shoes and boots squelching as they did so.

---------------------------------------

Nina sat in front of the fire place with a steaming cup of hot chocolate in one hand and a biscuit in the other. Her hair was let down and was slowly drying, she had on a warm red turtle neck, a white skirt that went up to her knees and a pair of thick woolen footless tights and her feet were bare.

She let out a loud sigh and settled on the couch as the boys came in with cups in their hands. Ed had let his hair down to dry too, the boy's weren't as wet as Nina was, so they wore there own clothes.

Ed sat down beside Nina and Roy sat on the single couch and they gazed at the fire.

The only thing that could be heard was the crackle and spit of the fire, other than that, silence.

"Hey, Nii-chan," "yea?" Ed smiled down at the small girl. "Can you draw me something?"

Roy looked up from his mug "Draw?" Nina grinned, putting her mug on the coffee table. "Yup, Edo-Nii-chan is the greatest drawer in the whole entire world!!" she stood on the couch and started bouncing up and down.

"Eh? Nina-chan, I'm not that good! Sit down before you break something!" she immedialy did what she was told.

"But nii-chan, you are, stop being modest!" the small girl whined.

"But-!" "I want to see..." Ed and Nina glanced over to Roy, who had just entered the conversation.

"If you're that good, I want to see." Roy finished, gently tilting the glass, watching the contance swerved around in the mug, not daring to look at the Elric or the five-year-old

In fear that they would see the faint blush on his cheeks.

Ed sighed "Fine" he pulled his bag from the side of the couch and looked through it. He finally came out with a sketch pad and his pencil case. "Here," he said, opening it to the first page and handing it to Roy.

Roy took it and gazed at it, Nina was right, he was brilliant! All that was there was a door, a big pair of stone double doors, heavily decorated and inscribed with letters and words that he had no idea of on the frame, then there was the tree like decoration on the doors.

He was gob smacked. "You have a hand of solid gold Ed!" He said and Ed laughed sheepishly. "Although, it's a rather strange idea, what's it supposed to mean?"

Ed sighed "I dunno, I keep on seeing it in my dreams, so I drew it, I guess" Roy nodded and flipped over the page.

The next picture surprised him. It wasn't the same high detail as the last one, to be honest, it was crap. Ed noticed his change in facial expression and laughed. "Envy drew that!" he said and Roy got up and walked over to him, perching himself on the arm rest.

"Ah, now I understand! It would explain a lot of things." The picture was (chibi style) a drawing of Envy and Ed, for lack of a better word, making out!

Ed laughed nervously "Ah, gotta love that crazy, perverted mind of his"

Nina Pulled on Ed's sleeve "hm, yea honey?" he asked, leaning over to her "Edo-nii-chan, what's 'pervertatered'?" Nina asked, trying to get her tongue around the word, both Ed and Roy flinched. "Eeeeeh, I'll tell you when you're older!" He laughed and Nina groaned.

About an hour later Nina was get tired and fell asleep on the couch. Ed knew she was a light sleeper so he just laid her out lengthways and put a thin blanket over her. The two boys sat on the remaining couch left and finished there cups off. They then began to talk about stuff.

Ed was extremely curious about Roy so he tried to swing the subject to him every now and then, but he would just swing it back, Ed guessed he didn't want to tell someone who he's only known for a day something private and personally. So he decided to finally drop it.

They sat, facing each other just with their heads turned to face the fire.

"So, when's Tucker-san coming home!? We have nothing to do-!" before Ed could finish Nina brought her leg up (in her sleep) and slammed against Ed's back pushing him forwards and falling on top of Roy making him fall of the edge of the couch and onto the floor.

The sound of teeth clashing against teeth could be heard. Ed slowly opened his shut eye. He had fallen on top of something hard and warm, that smelled of after shave. His eyes widened.

He, on top of Roy, who was frozen still with eyes as wide as saucers, was lip locking with Roy in an accidental kiss.

'_ZOMG, WTFH, BBQ, wait a second, bbq?! OK, CALM DOW, IT'S AN ACCEDENT!!!!!! I think... Wait, what?!'_ Roy was totally freaking out inside his head. Ed was just as bad.

'_Ohmigodohmigodohmigodwe'rekissingnowayIthoughtIwasstraigh, ohmifuckingodI'mgayI'mgay!!!!!!!!!!!!' _Ed's head screamed in one, hardly audible word.

Just then they heard the sound of a key turning in the door. _'Awww, crap!!'_ they thought in unison.

------------------------------------------------

Me: DUN-DUN-DUNNNNNNNN!!!!!! I know, cliffies suck don't they?

Everyone: YES!!!!!!

Nina: but what is pervertatered??? I wanna know.

Winry: -still in the emo corner-

Ed: -trying to calm himself down- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Chases me with a chair-

Me: Meep! –Runs away screaming-

Roy: -sigh- god, why me... Oh wait, I don't believe in god!

Envy: -sniffles- boohoo, I'm not in this chappie!

Wrath: oh do us all a favor and shut up!!!!! ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: -goes dead quiet-

Wrath: good –walks off-

Me: -snorts- pre-teens!

_SNEEK PREVIEW OF THE CHAPPIE_

_Ed closed the door quickly, his mind racing._

"_What was that Nii-san?" Ed heard His younger sibling's voice yell from the kitchen._

_Ed then ran into the kitchen "Al," he said frantically "Are there any doors or windows open?_

"_Yea, Is something the matter?" the Al asked, cocking his head to the side._

"_Ok, close all of them, now!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Urgh, just do it!" Al shrunk at the loudness of his voice. A rock suddenly came flying through the kitchen window, spraying the whole kitchen as it did so._

"_Aw, crap, go now!" Al obeyed and ran over to the open window._

'_Damn, I really pushed it now, didn't I?' Ed thought as more stones came hailing through the window along with insults like "Come out, come out, you coward!" and "Hey, we won't leave until you come out!" or "Short in height and short in courage eh?!"_

_Oh yea, he really fucked up this time, didn't he?_

_--------------------------------------_

Me: as usual, r&r and enjoy the story!

Winry: -grunt- what ever.


	4. The Bully Problem part 1

Me: -gazing into space- wow, my reviews are in the double digits by the third chapter yay-ness!

Winry: damn, I'm losing to someone who hasn't even been introduced yet!!!

Ed: -sigh- there, there Winry, you'll get someone!

Me: and so far it looks like Martel'll be the one stealing Ally-chan's heart! Still 1-0 to Martel!

Winry: DAMNIT GET VOTING PEOPLE, THERE HAS TO BE ATLEAST ONE ALXWINRY LOVER OUT THERE!!!!!!!!!

Ed: I think she's gone crazy Al!

Al: nii-san, I'm scared!

Ed: so am I Al, So am I.

Me: aheehee, it's not up to me Winry-chan! So don't look at like that –backs away slowly-

Winry: -glare-

Wrath: Is it just me, or are your _"previews of the next chappie" _getting shorter and shorter?

Me: shut up, no ones complaining so, _DICLAIMER; I (unfortunately) don't own fma, but I do own this story plot so nah-nah –pull face at lawyers- _

Ed: what's gonna happen now! Even I wanna know!

Me: you'll see –hands out scripts- there ya go!

Winry: alright, let's roll!

Everyone: I thought you were emo!

Winry: hey, I'm a teenager, what more do you expect from me!?

Me: good point, good to have you back!

Winry: glad to be back!

Everyone accept Win & Me: YAWWWWN!!!!!

Me: SHUDDUP! –Cough- enjoy:D

-------------------------------------------

_LAST TIME! (A/N: squeal, it's my first LAST TIME XD)_

_The sound of teeth clashing against teeth could be heard. Ed slowly opened his shut eye. He had fallen on top of something hard and warm that smelled of after shave. His eyes widened._

_He, on top of Roy, who was frozen still with eyes as wide as saucers, was lip locking with Roy in an accidental kiss._

'_ZOMG, WTFH, BBQ, wait a second, bbq?! OK, CALM DOW, IT'S AN ACCEDENT!!!!!! I think... Wait, what?!'__ Roy was totally freaking out inside his head. Ed was just as bad._

'_Ohmigodohmigodohmigodwe'rekissingnowayIthoughtIwasstraigh, ohmifuckingodI'mgayI'mgay!!!!!!!!!!!!' __Ed's head screamed in one, hardly audible word._

_Just then they heard the sound of a key turning in the door. __'Awww, crap!!'__ they thought in unison._

------------------------------------------------

(ED'S POV!)

As I heard to key turn in the door my mind went haywire, I didn't think.

My body moved on its own when I quickly pulled away from Roy (who I think had gotten brain damage when he hit the ground 'cause he hadn't moved an inch!) and rolled off of him then went to get up.

Unfortunately for both of us, Roy had finally come to his senses and went to get up to, our heads knocked off of each other on the way up.

"AUGGGGGH!" was about the only word suitable for the moment. We stumble to our feet, clutching our foreheads in agony as we heard a voice beside us say "What happened?"

I looked up to see Tucker, in a bedraggled wet business suit, a battered umbrella in his right hand and a sopping wet brief case in the other.

I gulped, did he see us!

"Your forehead's all red, are you alright, did you bump your head?!" phew! Safe!

"Um, yea," I laughed, rubbing the back of my head. "I... Uh... tripped and hit the coffee table!" lame excuse alert!

Tucked glanced at Roy, them back at me and eyed us suspiciously "Who's this, the friend you asked me if he could come over with you?"

I glanced at Roy and remembered that Tucker didn't know him. "Oh, yea, sorry! ShouTucker, this is Roy Mustang! Roy, Tucker, Tucker, Roy!"

Tucker walked over to Roy and held out his hand "Pleasure!" uh-oh! He didn't like Roy! he would always say 'Nice to meet you!' or 'I'm happy Edward-kun has another good friend', at least, he said that to his other friends when he invited then over, also, the look of distaste on his face like a flashing sign over his head.

Well, tucker was the type of person to judge people from first appearance and, well, he couldn't blame him. Roy wasn't the most mature dresser, all emo and what-not! He was wearing a black t-shirt, black drain-pipes (very fetching at that- ya wha-!?! What am I saying?!), em, anyway, he also had a black hoodie on and finger-less gloves (Red by the way!) And red and black checkered vans. **(A/N: whoop, emo-ism!!!! Don't like it? Well deal with it!) **

"Hi..." Roy muttered, shaking his hand. I could see his discomfort under Shou's gaze.

"Soooooo, oh yea, Nina-Chan's asleep in there," I said, shattering the uncomfortable silence "We didn't want to move her incase she woke up, so I put a blanket over her instead"

Tucker quickly let go of Roy's hand and smiled at me "thanks"

_(NORMAL POV)_

"Jeeze, He scares me!" Roy declared as the duo watched Tucker disappear into Nina's bedroom.

Ed laughed "He only judges people on first appearances" "oh, that explains a lot, he doesn't like emo?"

Scratching his head Ed said "yea, sorta!"

Tucker walked up to the boys and said "Sorry about that guys, and thank you!" He shuffled in his wallet nervously, coming out with two twenty euronotes.

Ed shook his head and stuffed the money back into Tuckers wallet "No," he said and Tucker protested "But," before he could finish Ed interrupted "No, I- We can't accept this, No!" tucker sighed "But I owe you!"

"No, you don't, we did it because you asked, we didn't ask for money so we don't need it from you, besides," Ed said, his face growing softer "You and Nina-chan need it more at the moment!"

"...Fine" Tucker muttered and walked them to the door.

"Bye Tucker-san!" Ed called as him and Roy were half way across the drive-way. Just as he was about to close the door He yelled to Ed "By the way, your hair looks nice down!!"

Ed only just then realized his hair was down and tied it back into a plat, tying it with his red hair tie.

The two were silent as they walked to the secondary school. It was pitch dark by now, a clean crisp night, the full moon and all the stars glinting beautifully in the night's sky, not a single cloud in sight.

They stopped at the front of the secondary school and faced each other. The moon light made Roy look more mysterious and secretive then ever. Ed had to stop himself from drooling.

With Roy on the other hand was lost in his eyes, his beautiful golden orbs. The contrast of the calming silver lights and his impish golden orbs really worked together. He was trying not to run home with him!

"So, see you on Monday?" **(A/N: It's Friday btw!) ** Ed asked "Um, yea."

There was silence, then Roy had an idea, he swiftly leaned over to Ed, his mouth hovering millimeters away from his ear.

Ed let out a quiet exclamation, so close yet...

"When that happened," he said, his strong, smooth masculine voice sending chills down his spine "When you fell on top of me," Ed went scarlet "That was an accident, riiight?"

He quickly pulled away and ran off, leaving a very shocked, very scarlet Ed standing there.

Deafening silence!

"W-what... what's happening to me?"

--------------------------------------------

"Hi niisa-"

"Gimme the phone, I need it!" Ed, after kicking his shoes off ran into the foyer and grabbed there cordless phone, legged it upstairs.

"...Okkkkk, hi to you too." Al said, standing in the hall where he had went to greet his brother. He sighed and trooped back to the kitchen muttering "seniors..."

--------------------------

"_Ok, slow down Ed, I can't understand you when you're talking at 100 mph!"_ Winry's voice could be heard down the other side of the phone.

"_Ok, take a deep breath," _"B-but!" _"Just do it!" _he did what he was told and took long gulps of air.

"_Good, now, what were you sawing?" _Winry asked and Ed began.

-------------------------------------

"_YOU AND ROY DID WHAT!?" _Winry hollered and Ed grimaced, having his ear up against the phone, he heard her scream loud and clear.

"Yea, I know, and then he was all _flirty_ with me! Honestly, I thought he was going to kiss me again!"

"_Edo-kun..." _"I totally freaked out, it's scary, and I actually enjoyed it!!!!"_"Yo, eddo," _"A-and, he looked so hot in the moon light!"_"ED!"_ "Ohmigod, I'm gay!!!" _"EDWARD ELRIC, WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!"_

"Oops," He said, coming to his senses. "Sorry Winry-chan..."

"_Sheesh Ed, why are you telling me this?" _"Well... I guess, I can trust you with this sorta stuff, right?"

"_Really?" _Ed smiled "Yea, besides, Envy was busy!"

He laughed and she grunted angrily _"Ugh, men!" _Ed laugher harder.

-------------------------------

A quiet knock on the door made him look up from his homework.

"Yea?" Ed said, putting down his pencil and switching off his desk light. "C-can I come in nii-san?"

Ed smiled "Come on in Al"

The timid brown haired boy opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. "What up?" Ed asked, he knew something was wrong; He wouldn't have come in otherwise.

Al walked over to Ed's bed and lay down lengthways across it. Ed got up from his desk and crawled over to Al, lifting his head off the bed and placing it on his lap.

He began to run his fingers through Al's dark brown hair, which had been let down and was spread out behind him. Al let out a moan as he closed his eyes, enjoying his treatment after a long day's work.

"Is there something bugging you Al?" Al opened his eyes and looked up at his older brother. "Yea..." He muttered. Ed raised a thin eyebrow but continued to run his fingers through Al's hair.

"What is it?" Ed asked, feeling Al tense up as he did so.

Al sat up, a worried look on his face. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner but," Al trailed off leaning his head over so Ed wouldn't see his face, his side fringes flopping over his face to hide himself. "But?" Ed leaned closer, pushing Al's fringe behind his ear in an attempt to see his face.

But as soon as his hand left Al's fringe, it slid back into place. "M-my test, the English one, the last one I had, I," Ed's heart skipped a beat "Y-you failed it, didn't you?"

Al looked up, shock on his face "Who told you!?"

Ed glanced down and said "I was eavesdropping on you and Winry this morning," He looked back up "Look, Al, I'm so sorry."

Al gave him a wobbly smile as Ed pulled him into a hug. Ed heard a loud sniff come from Al and he pulled away.

He glanced at Al with pity "D-don't cry Al, I don't care about what score you got, you tried your best didn't you?"

Al wiped away tears as they came "J-just o-once, just once I-I would li-like to a-a-at least pass! God w-what the hell is wrong w-with me!!!?" Ed pulled him back into a hug "Shh, it's all right! There's nothing wrong with you! Don't say that!"

He let Al sob against him. Al balled his fists, gripping hard onto Ed's Shirt.

"h-how do you know what its like," Al hiccupped; Ed glanced at the younger boy, who was trembling still, this time, with anger instead.

"Y-you're Mr. Know-it-all!!!!" Ed sighed and Al looked down

"Y-you just don't under-st-stand..."

Ed looked at him sadly "I know," He lifted Al's head "Then, can you help me, to understand?"

"N-nii-san..." Al whispered then wiped his eyes with his sleeve and lay back down on Ed's lap.

There was comfortable silence.

"Could y-you..." Ed looked down at Al. "Huh?"

"C-could you run your fingers through my hair, like you did before, it was nice." Ed smiled "Sure thing"

He resumed the treatment as Al closed his puffy red eyes and steadied his breathing.

"You know..." Al opened his eyes and looked at Ed "Mom, she used to do this when we were annoyed or stressed or upset, you remember?" Al closed his eyes and nodded "Yea, it felt just like this, you got it from her"

Ed chuckled and Al said "I still miss her," Ed looked away, then looked back at Al "So do I; It's natural to do so."

Al yawned, he was exhausted, and he only realized it now that he had settled down.

"I'm tired" He muttered, rubbing his eyes and yawning again.

"You should get some rest then." Ed smiled as Al got up. He walked over to the door but stopped. Turning around he said "Night nii-san, and don't wet your pants!"

Ed jerked "Why you-" he seized his pillow and chucked at Al who squealed and ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Ed chuckled and got into his pajamas (Consisting of his boxers)

He slid under the covers, letting a sigh of relief, sleep, at last.

He blinked and turned to his side, yawning loudly _'Damn, I have club meeting in the morning, then we have to clean up, joy!'_ his eyes began to feel heavy, beckoning him to sleep. He let out one last yawn, then drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------

"Nii-san, nii-san, wake up, it's gorgeous outside."

Ed felt a pair of hands gently shaking his form, coaxing him to awaken.

"Urrrrrhg..." He opened his eyes, the morning light hitting his vision like a ton of bricks. He immediately groaned and shut his eyes again, turning away from the warm touch and soft timid voice.

But the annoying hands didn't leave him alone. "Come on Nii-san, I have breakfast burning downstairs! Wake up!"

Ed's eyes opened slightly "What's on..." he grumbled.

"Sausages and Bacon" Ed immediately sat up "Ok, I'm up"

Al giggled and stood up. Pointing out the window he said "Look, its gorgeous!" he then left Ed to get himself up properly.

He groggily swung his legs over the side of the bed and stumbled to his feet. One eye opened and the other closed, he trudged over to the window and looked out. Both eyes snapped open as he gazed in awe out the window.

It was still partly dark, but the sun was just about getting up, leaving a golden-orange shimmer around the sun, the center being fiery hot yellow, slowly turning to orange, red, dull red, and finally, black, the background busted with stars and small barely noticeably clouds.

"W-wow!" he gasped in awe, gently pressing the pads of his fingers against the window, making sure it was actually real.

He than walked over to his bathroom and went in, locking the door behind him. He striped from his boxers **(A/N: Whoop!!!! –Cough- sorry, fangirl moment!)** And stepping into the shower he turned the tap.

Ice cold water hit his smooth tanned flesh making him shudder and take a step back until the water warmed up. Making sure it was just right he stepped back in allowing it to hit him full on. He just stood under it for a few moments, eye's shut. It felt like a tropical rain, refreshing him for the day ahead. He then picked up his shampoo and opened his eyes.

He twitched then sighed_'I told him not to!'_ the shampoo in his hand had been newly bought the other day, while Ed was at Nina's, by Al. Unfortunately, Al liked to buy the cheep stuff, and most unfortunate for Ed, it was a girl's shampoo.

'"_Strawberries and cream"!? Aw man! I'm gonna smell like a girl now! I'll kill Al if he dose that again, oh well, it's the only thing I've got'_He poured the pink goo onto his hand, closed the bottle and began to rub it into his scalp, the intoxicating scent invaded his senses.

He sighed it in and enjoyed the felling as he stepped back under the shower head and washed the bubbles away, closing his eyes to avoid the suds pouring over his vision.

He stepped out of the show and reached out for his towel and drying himself off. He unlocked the door and opened it slightly; reach out for his trousers right beside the door. He seized them and pulled them inside, closing the door behind him.

He later emerged from the steaming bathroom with a pair of black jeans on, bear chested but with his towel draped around his neck.

He took his towel and began to dry his hair vigorously, when he thought he was done, he tied it up in a plat. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on and ran down stairs.

The scent of cooking hit his nose as he entered the kitchen. "Hey Al!" Al looked up from the frying pan and smiled at the older boy.

"Your just in time, I've just finished the cooking, come and get it!" he said, scooping the fry onto Ed's plate and holding it out for him. "Thanks" Ed grinned, taking it off of him.

The two ate in silence. He glanced over at the kitchen clock and got up "Well," he said as Al looked up "I'd better set off, I'll be home around 5oclock, ok?" Al nodded "Yup, remember, you have clean-up duty afterward!" "Yea-yea! See ya"

Ed grabbed his keys, mobile, hoodie and sling-around-the-shoulder bag and ran out the door. He broke into a run half way. Glancing at the time on his phone he smirked _'Wow, I'm actually gonna be early!'_ he quickly shoved his mobile into his bag and ran. The sky was just starting to brighten up; the black was almost gone, leaving yellow, orange and pink as the main colours as the sun made its way to the center of the sky.

He smiled as he gained closer to the secondary school.

----------------------------------

"Elric? My you're early, especially for you!" Ed laughed as he closed the science room door behind himself. "Yea, I actually got out of bed this morning!"

The science club leader laughed and Ed sat down, taking out his sketch pad and sketching something down in it. There was silence; Ed and the science teacher were the only people there yet. There would be about five or so minuets before everyone else showed up.

"Hey, Elric-san!" Ed looked up "Yup Doc. R?"

"Hey," she snapped "For the last time, don't call me that!"

Ed chuckled "Ok, sorry Mrs. Ross, I'll behave!" Maria Ross was his science teacher and the leader of the science team, she was also a personal friend and Ed had known her ever since he could remember. She was the type of teacher that all of the male population of the school (All accept for the principal that is) drooled over. She was about the youngest teachers in the school, but her maturity would make you mistake her for being older.

"Anyway, Elric, I got good news," Ed put down his sketch pad and looked brightly up at her "What is it?"

"I just got the dates for the next science quiz competition" Ed shot up from his seat "Whenwhenwhenwhenwh-!" "Cool your jets Elric!" Ross snapped and Ed hushed himself, waiting for her to tell him when the dates were.

"Ok, there next month" "What dates?" "14th and 15th" "cool!"

"But there's more good news, we have newbie's, actually, two of them, coming today!"

Ed perked up "Really, who?"

--------------------------------------------------

Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-bee- _**SLAM!**_

"Ugggggggh!" Roy sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly. He picked up his slightly damaged alarm clock and looked at the time "Ok," he grumbled, placing the alarm clock on his bedside table and swinging his legs over the side of his bed "Time to get up"

He felt the cold air around him as he left his warm cozy bed to go to the bathroom. He placed his feet on the ground and immediately pulled them up again "Fuck that's cold!" he hissed under his breath as he tried again. He stumbled to the bathroom and switched on the light.

He blinked and his reflection and sighed. He had to shave, ugh, what a drag! He hated shaving, the first few weeks he did it, he cut himself, all over, his mates were teasing him about it until they started shaving, ha! Who was laughing then!?

He leaned his forehead onto the mirrors surface as a smirk curled up his lips as a thought entered his head, '_I wonder if Ed has to shave?'_ he wondered, after all, Ed's face looked so soft, un-needed to shave, smooth, tanned... soft... Before he knew it, Ed had filled his head. His fingers twitched as he tried to imagine what he felt like.

'_WHOA! Hold the phone here Roy!!!! You're getting waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay over your head!'_ He said to himself as he shook his head in a feeble attempt of shaking the dirty thoughts along with it.

He decided a cold shower was the best course of action at this time. As soon as he shaved, he stripped down, stepped into the shower and turned the tap to cold. He let out loud curses as the water hit his skin. He could feel Goosebumps run up and down him and he shuddered.

As soon as he got out he grabbed his dark blue towel and wrap it loosely around his waist, using a smaller one to dry his hair.

As soon as he came out of the bathroom he draped the towel he used to dry his hair over his shoulders and glanced at the clock. Good, He still had lodes of time.

He grabbed his usual ware and put it on. He glanced at the mirror and sighed at his wild, wet and un-tamable hair, shaggy and dark over his eyes, barely letting him see out.

He walked out of his bedroom and down the narrow hall of the apartment, weaving his way past random boxes and sighed '_Geeze, I don't think this dump'll ever be cleaned at this rate, neither Dad nor I have bothered to unpack!' _and he had no intention of doing it either, he wanted to go back to Ireland, He felt too isolated over here, None of his friends, None of his family, well you get the drift.

He waltzed into the kitchen and sighed, his dad had already left for work two hours ago, judging by the half eaten toast left on the kitchen counter, he was in a hurry at the time.

There was another piece of toast in the toaster and Roy decided that wasting it was not an option, for he only realized how hungry he was when his belly gave a loud protest.

He ate the toast in utter silence; all his mornings were like that, bland, very bland, extremely bland, and just as bland as the toast he was eating, plain, boring, blaaaaaaaaaaaaaand!!!!!!

Anyway, enough about being bland, he had finished the toast and had decided to troop back to his room and get ready.

I wonder what for...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ed blinked as he waited for a reply. Miss Ross smiled and shook her head "You'll have to find that out for yourself" Hearing Ed groan at this she chuckled and added "But I'll tell you this, ones a boy, the other's a girl."

"Oh, thanks, that's reeeeeeeeeeealy handy!" he said and went back to his drawing book.

Winry was the next to appear from the other side of the door. She smiled at Maria and glanced at Ed, blinked a few times, then grinned slyly and Ed gulped.

"You're early Edo-kun," she said as she sat down beside him. When he gave her a quizzical look she giggled and continued "Would it happen to be about a certain _Roy-Boy-Toy_?" seeing him blush at this gave her great satisfaction and she swelled with pride.

"Shuddup Winry!" he snapped and tried to conceal his blush and stop it from getting any darker.

"Ok, Ok, I'll stop," she said and then gestured her head to his sketch pad "Wat'cha' Drawin' Edo-kun?" she asked and he blinked. "I dunno," he said honestly, glancing at the book "Random doodles I guess"

Winry smiled "Oh, okie-dokie!" there was silence as Ed continued to sketch.

"...He told me" Winry looked up "Huh?" she grunted quizzically and glanced at Ed, whose fringe was covering his face "That... he failed his English exam, he told me" "oh"

"Yea, 'oh' is right" he grumbled as the rest of the club entered the room, peppy and happy, brightening the room up.

"Ok kiddies, calm down!" Maria boomed as the class slowly quieted down and looked at the leader.

"Right, we should be overjoyed as two new geniuses are going to grace our presence," Maria smiled, her eyes glinting as the whole classes (accept for Ed that is) heads shot up "Huh?" they all grunted quizzically

Maria grinned and continued "So, I'd like you to put your hands together for, fourth years own... Martel Jacob!!" suddenly a female jumped in the door, grinning broadly and waving her hands in the air, Ed and the rest of the class clapped and cheered, she was pretty popular among the senior students and was a part of the students committee.

She had short, dirty blonde hair, all accept for a small ponytail that hung down her back. She was the type of person to have a resolve to everything, which is why a lot of the troubled students went to her for advice and also why the debating club wanted her so bad.

Ed didn't know her that well, but Winry did, sometimes they would talk to each other when they were in the library, other than that, he hardly ever saw her.

"Thank-you Santiago!!!" Martel yelled, bowing repeatedly and grinning from ear to ear.

As soon as she sat down and the whole class managed to settle down Maria cleared her throat and continued "hold your horses kiddie-winks, there's another newbie, not only here, but to the school," Ed flinched, it couldn't be him, could it? "So I would like you to give a congratulatory welcome to-!" Ed's heart skipped a beat "Roy Mustang!"

Winry laughed.

Ed fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------

Me: OMFG, I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!-Cries- I'm so sorry I ended it there, I wanted to finish it, but I was taking way too long and I didn't have enough time to add in the preview (I write the previews first, then work around them most of the time, it was one of those times) so, the preview is for the next chappie instead.

Phew, I'm exhausted –collapses into desk chair- by the way, a very happy (and late) X-Mas/New Year. Finally, I figured out a place to work Martel into, she's now an official character XD!!!

Winry: ...

Martel: cheer up Winifred! You have a fighting chance now, look, its 1 all!

Winry:...I guess.

Martel and Me: that's the spirit:D

Me: oh, and since you've all been so patient with me, I added a little bonus onto the next few chappies, enjoy :D

--------------------------Character-Profile------------------

Name: Edward James Elric

Age: 16

DOB: 30/Jan/1992

POB: Germany

Hair colour: Golden blonde

Eye colour: Ambrey-gold

Occupation: secondary school student, waiter and librarian

Siblings: Alphonse (15)

Family: Mother: (deceased) Trisha Fisher

Father: (Left when Ed was 3) Hohenhime Elric

Caretaker: Panako (I think that's how you spell it) Rockbell

Closest Friends: Envy and Winry.


End file.
